Eyes
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: Oneshot, drabble, Addek. Addison and Derek muse about their favorite parts of each other. Read and review!


A/N: This RANDOMLY popped into my head and it had to be written about. I have an obsession with eyes myself, (blue ones to be specific!) so this was to satisfy my odd liking. :) Its complete drabble, slightly plot less, and very much so Addek. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: T to be safe.

A/N 2: A special thanks to Regina (gglover52) who has helped me so much with all my stories, but this one especially. I got some of the dialogue and one of the ideas of how to end this, from her. Thank you Regina! Love you!

* * *

Eyes.

Her eyes. Gray.

Addison's eyes were gray. A brilliant and unbelievable shade of gray, if that was even possible for gray eyes to be.

They were big. Big and incredibly expressive, and always reflected the way she was feeling. When she was experiencing feelings of rapture and excitement, they glinted and sparkled, their round shape crinkling slightly at the corners. During times of sadness, the vibrant gray color always deteriorated into a dull gray color, but which Derek loved all the same. When Addison became angry, the perfect round shape of her eyes became squinted and almost almond shaped.

It was ironic really, that the color of Addison's eyes was gray. Gray like Meredith Grey's name. Because Meredith had a gray soul; dark and twisted, but Addison's gray eyes never implied depths of dark and twistyness. Needless to say, Derek preferred Addison over Meredith and the 'Gray-Grey' play on words was part of the reason why. It was a silly reason, really, but that was the way Derek found himself feeling.

True that, Derek did love Addison's wavy red locks, who wouldn't? But that was just simply not his favorite part of her. Nor were her graceful and long dancer legs. Or her remarkably shaped, full lips. It was her eyes. Her gray eyes that spoke so much; easily his favorite part.

* * *

They were blue. Just so blue. Almost blue enough that she had to look away. Deep, swirling pools of aqua gems. She could feel the beautiful blue orbs boring achingly into the back of her head as she passed by him in the hallway.

His eyes were the most interestingly shaped eyes Addison has seen. They weren't completely round, like her own, not were they exactly almond shaped either. They were soft and gentle and kind and were outlined with permanent wrinkles on the outside of each eye.

Much like her own gray ones, Derek's eyes reflected the way he was feeling. And that was the reason she loved them so much. Not because of their extravagant color, but because she could always deduce the way he was feeling, simply by peering into his eyes.

When Derek had found her and Mark in bed together, the first thing she did was gaze into his eyes and what she found there broke her heart. Complete agony and betrayal. Their usual blue color flashed angrily, and as Derek stormed out of the house, salty tears trailed down Addison's rosy cheeks.

* * *

Derek remembered the day or night rather, so clearly. The night when Addison paid an unwanted visit to Seattle Grace Hospital. The rain fell in buckets outside and the entire hospital was bathed in rather bright, artificial light.

He watched in agitation as the red-head strode closer towards him and Meredith. Instantly, his gaze went to her eyes. He could tell, even from a considerable amount of feet away that they lit up with recognition upon seeing him. Now directly in front of him, he saw them flash at Meredith with superiority and Addison's own form of Satan-ism. Once Derek introduced the two, the satisfied look to her eyes drooped and pain and wanting set in. So Meredith was Derek's girlfriend, and Addison was now aware.

He wanted to slap himself silly every time he thought of that night. How he could have hurt his beautiful Addison so badly.

And Addison hated recalling that night that her husband stormed out of their house, blue orbs flashing with emotion.

* * *

Addison's gaze rose above the trashy romance novel she was reading, and it came to rest on her husband who wrote furiously in his medical journal next to her.

She dropped her eyes, startled, when he suddenly lifted his head and began to study her own face. They played this on-going game for a minute or so, each taking turns, and each pretending they didn't know the other was watching them.

Finally, Addison looked up to meet Derek's aqua eyes. She smiled gently at him. He grinned back and her heart melted in her chest. That beautiful smile.

She noticed that his head cocked gently to one side as he observed her, and she silently released a small giggle to herself. Their silent exchange was becoming interesting.

"What are you thinking?" She whispered.

His head rolled to the other side and he shut the journal in his lap. Sitting up, he inched closer and closer to her face until their noses were touching and he had the perfect view of her smoky gray eyes.

She giggled like a teenager, but he put a silent finger to his lips, quieting her. "I'm thinking about how you're beautiful eyes tell me everything I need to know about you."

"Is that so?" She raised an eyebrow, pulling away. "That's funny, yours do too."

Breaking into a grin, he leaned in and gently lowered himself on top of her slender body. He kissed her with feeling.

"Mmmm, I love you."

* * *

A/N: And finished. I hope everyone understood the timeline...it started out with them broken up, obviously, and then ended with them together. Anyhoo, pleeeaseee REVIEW!!! 


End file.
